Adequate humidification of oxygen to a person's lungs has long been recognized as an essential component for maintenance of a healthy pulmonary system. In a healthy individual, traditionally, this is accomplished by an integral relationship between a person's upper airways in general and multiple functions of nasal pathways in particular. For those individuals where their medical conditions require some form of assistance from artificial respiration provided by a mechanical ventilation device, these biological structures used for proper humidification are bypassed.
These mechanical ventilators have used a closed circuit approach where, traditionally, sterile water is heated to a vapor phase and introduced into a medical gas flow delivered to the patient. Recently, a more natural approach has been employed that uses a filter to mimic those natural properties found associated with the human nose. Those filters are called HME (Heat Moisture Exchanger) filters.
The positive physiological properties associated with using HME filters are well-documented. Yet, inherent drawbacks (i.e. breaking the closed gas flow circuit while using an HME filter) remain in their delivery system that still prevent them from achieving their maximum potential. Integrating the use of an HME SHUTTLE, with an internal HME filter; modified and created specifically to fit inside an HME SHUTTLE, will solve these problems. In so doing, a patient will be provided with the optimal airway humidification needed for health.